Chocolina
is a merchant from Final Fantasy XIII-2. True to her name, Chocolina is known for being dressed in clothes that make her resemble a chocobo. She appears throughout the different time periods. The Fragment "Chocochick Down" and the downloadable content episode, "Heads or Tails", reveal her true identity. If the player spends over 100,000 gil at her shops they earn the achievement/trophy "Choco-boco-holic". In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Seiko Ueda, while the English voice is provided by Julie Nathanson. Datalog Chocolina Chocolina is a time-traveling merchant who can be found all over the world. There are reports of this mysterious trader appearing in almost every age in history. Some rumors say that she is a certain creature that took on human form... Aside from offering an assortment of wares, Chocolina is also an expert craftsperson, able to synthesize special weapons and items from raw materials. She will, however, always insist on collecting a fee. Chocolina derives great joy from offering her services to needy time travelers, and seems to know much about Serah and Noel. Chocolina's Shop Chocolina is a mysterious traveling merchant who appears all along the timeline. She offers a variety of items to aid travelers. With the right components and a crafter's fee, Chocolina can even create special weapons and equipment. When browsing the shop menu for items, be sure you have the required components as well as a sufficient amount of gil! Story Chocolina is revealed to be the Chocobo Chick that Sazh Katzroy brought for his son Dajh and accompanied him. Ending up trapped beyond time, the Chocobo Chick's wish to help others was answered by Etro, who transformed her into Chocolina as she helps Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss during their adventure due to her ability to exist in multiple timelines where she is needed. While Sazh ended up in Serendipity, Chocolina had him look for the chocobo chicks wandering around the casino. Once they are gathered, Chocolina reveals herself as the future self of Sazh's Chocobo Chick before messing with his head by pretending to dissolve. Creation and Development Yoshinori Kitase has stated that Chocolina was created as a waitress in Serendipity originally, but the game's director, Motomu Toriyama, really liked her design and wanted to make sure that she was featured more prominently. This led to her becoming a shop clerk, and even having her own dialogue and background history. The art director of Final Fantasy XIII-2, Isamu Kamikokuryo, has said in an interview that the inclusion of the scantily clad vendor was nonchalant and harmless, but once she was integrated into the game, she was a stark contrast to the game's tone, and went on to say that if gamers were to find it surprising it was a job well done on the developers' part.http://uk.gamespot.com/news/final-fantasy-xiii-2-roundtable-art-and-music-6345473 Shops Chocolina sells five categories of goods: items, weapons, accessories, monster training items, and bargains, or "Special". She is also one of the only sources for purchasing Gysahl Greens, use of which allows the player to ride chocobos. The Fragment Skill Bargain Hunter reduces Chocolina's shop prices by 25%. Item Shop Weapons Accessories Monster Materials Bargain Gallery Trivia *Chocolina's laughter mimics chocobos' "kweh" sound. *Chocolina's catch phrase, Choco-boco-lina, alludes to the common chocobo, Boco, as well as Choco, the chocobo from Final Fantasy IX. *She shares her English voice actress, Julie Nathanson, with Prishe from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. *If one talks to her in Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF-, she mentions her distaste for flan. References Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Characters